Breaking The Habit
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Ron meets someone very unlikely while at the bar, and takes him home. Viktor/Ron Please Don't Flame! Best Slash in the Write a Romance Competition.


**Short little story. Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley Romance. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron felt his mind go into a lovely haze. This was his safe space, where nothing mattered. Where Hermione walking out on him didn't hurt. Where Harry's hovering didn't bother him. Where he could be who he wanted, and not have to worry about the consequences till later.

Ron lifted the shot of firewhiskey, downing it before chasing it with a gulp of rum and coke. His stomach lurched uncomfortably with the combination, but Ron ignored it, and soon the feeling faded. With a sigh he looked around. He smiled at his constant companions, though the specifics always changed. The newly above age kids who drank and danced like there was no tomorrow, the occasional old man who drank because it was all he had left, the rest of the crowd, drinking to get away from the stress of his life. And Ron... Ron frowned. He wasn't supposed to be thinking sad things right now. He shook his head and downed the rest of the rum and coke. Henry, the bartender, didn't say a thing, just brought him over another. Ron liked Henry. Henry didn't nag at him. Henry didn't care about him... Henry was looking at something over Ron's shoulder nervously.

Ron turned automatically and found himself gazing at a bare chest. As he focused, Ron realized that it wasn't completely bare, just the in the center where the man's shirt had been unbuttoned. Ron realized he was staring at the man's chest as though it was a woman's. Shaking his head he looked up. And found himself entranced by dark pools that seemed to be seeing through him. Ron shivered. Than he looked deeper, a flash of recognition. "Vicky?"

The man's brow creased. "Vicky? No no. I am VikTOR." The man pressed the difference, and Ron felt his blood rush south.

Ron heard a small voice at the back of his brain yelling at him, telling him that he shouldn't keep this conversation going. That he was _straight!_ But the alcohol helped him shove the voice far enough back that Ron could ignore it. So Ron smirked at the Bulgarian in front of him. "The victor of what?"

He automatically assumed that Viktor wouldn't understand, but it became clear that the man had studied up on his English. His dark eyes seemed to darken and Ron barely held in a moan at the sight. Viktor seemed to notice because he stepped closer, into the V of Ron's legs. Ron's breath hitched. "So what brings you here Viktor?" Ron said, trying to dispel the arousal.

It seemed to work. "I came here to get a drink." Ron suddenly felt foolish. He had obviously stopped the man from allowing him to join in the haze of drunken desire... not desire... Ron shook his head, his mind spinning as he tried to think. But than there was a hand on his shoulder and a Viktor's lips hovered over Ron's ear. "But I think you are more interesting that a glass of liquid..." Ron held still... hearing that there were words unspoken. "...and I am sure you taste so much better."

Ron couldn't stop the moan that seemed to echo from deep within him. He turned his head and his lips caught the Bulgarian's. Ron's lips remained closed as he pressed closer to the man in front of him. But then he felt Viktor nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip and he acquiesced and allowed the kiss to begin in earnest. Viktor pressed him into the back of his chair and Ron could feel the man's erection up against his own.

Ron could barely think, not to mention formulate words, but Viktor leaned back and caught Ron's eye. "I think we should do this somewhere less Public." Ron nodded eagerly, not knowing exactly what was going to happen when they did, but his whole body yearned for it. Viktor helped him stand, and Ron was surprised to find himself fairly sturdy. At this point in the night he usually couldn't manage that. With that thought he turned and downed the next Rum and coke and allowed Viktor to apparate them.

* * *

Ron heard moaning and grunting. That was a tad unusual. But Ron realized he was still drunk so it could have been his imagination. But then he realized his body was moving, and he was moaning. After a moment he was filled with shock when he realized that he was being penetrated. But then he came when he realized that it felt fucking amazing. Hands turned him to lay on his back and Ron found himself looking up at Viktor Krum. The man pushed into him slowly, teasingly, and Ron felt his cock start to grow again. He knew this was wrong somehow, but didn't care as Viktor leaned down to bite his neck.

The pain ripped through him, and the haze of drunkenness went away to allow the pleasure to sweep over him again. He screamed, arching into the man above him. Viktor grinned at him before capturing his lips in a rough and passionate kiss. Ron wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the man and hooked his ankles around the man's back. Pulling him closer and deeper. Viktor didn't seem to mind. Instead moment's later he stiffened and Ron felt himself being filled. He moaned, enjoying the feeling immensely. Moments later he felt Viktor growing again inside of him, and the feeling had him coming all over again. Entranced he watched as Viktor leaned over and licked it off of his stomach. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

* * *

When Ron found himself surrounded by a delicious heat the next morning, he could almost forget the raging headache that started to appear. But then it was there, and with a groan Ron rolled out of bed and over to his vanity. Or at least that was what Hermione had called it. Ron groaned again, as he felt the emotions of her betrayal sweep over him. He quickly poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He went to take a deep gulp, but instead found a hand blocking the lip of the glass. Surprised he turned to find a sleep-ruffled Krum scratching his head sleepily. Ron felt himself absorbing the look of the stunning naked man who was slowly becoming aroused.

Ron turned his head embarrassed, but felt his chin grabbed. Suddenly, he felt warm lips press against his own and he melted into the embrace, barely noticing the sound of the glass hitting the floor, or the sensation of firewhiskey covering his foot.

Eventually the kiss cooled and Ron rested his head against the chest of Krum. Not Krum, Viktor. Victor stood still. Ron wanted to regret everything, to blame it on the alcohol, But he couldn't. Ron felt himself start to nod off and reluctantly let go of the welcome heat of Viktor's body. Viktor said nothing just stepped back and watched Ron. Ron felt his headache coming on full, so with a groan he walked over to the bed after snatching the bottle of firewhiskey. He went to take a drink and found that the bottle wouldn't near his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Viktor standing there, holding the bottle. Ron glared at him, and yanked at the bottle, but Viktor was stronger then him. Growling, Ron stood, and pulled using all of his weight. "Let go _Vicky!_"

With a yank, Viktor pulled the bottle and Ron slammed into his body. Ron struggled to free his arms from under where Viktor's were holding them down. Ron shivered as Viktor once again leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Let it go, Ron."

Ron didn't even realize that tear were pouring from his face, as he desperately clung to the bottle. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Viktor asked, and he sounded so understanding that Ron felt his head shake automatically.

"You would never understand."

"Oh?"

"You were always famous. Just like Harry. You would _never_ understand what this means for me. I can't... I can't..." Ron felt his body slump, but the grip on the bottle didn't waver. Viktor let them slide to the floor, and the body that had restrained him, was now wrapped around him.

"I do. I do." Viktor muttered, over and over, and Ron felt his body shake as he cried. It was the first time he cried in... since before Fred's funeral. Since his wonderful brother had died. He had gone with George and had bought them both drink the night before. They had been surrounded by the rest of the family, and Harry, and Hermione. Hermione hadn't understood. She had stood there, and lectured him as to why he shouldn't be drinking. She had never understood. And the numb the alcohol had given him, had kept him sane through the funeral. And he had started to drink the emotions away, and then... Ron realized he had rambled that into the now damp shoulder of Viktor, and Viktor just rocked him back and forth.

Ron pushed himself away. "Let me go!"

But Viktor pulled him close, and as Ron struggled, he began to speak. "I understand. I do. After the Triwizard... after Fleur and that stupid maze. And the scorn from my family, and my school. I began to drink. It was welcome and safe. It kept the memories away. But I lost so much more. And then one day, I had so much, and I found myself falling from my broom. I was lucky that I was over the ocean at the time. But the shock and the pain... It took me a few year to keep from drinking, and even now I have trouble. If I hadn't met you at the bar last night," Viktor began to shake with repressed emotions, and Ron automatically dropped the bottle of firewhiskey and wrapped his arms around the man. "Yesterday was so horrible. My parents..." his breath hitched. "My parents both passed in the past week. I hadn't spoken to them in years. And they were just gone. And they left nothing to me in the will. NOTHING!"

They both fell into silence.

* * *

_8 Months Later_

* * *

Ron nervously nibbled on his left thumb. "Stop that." Viktor pulled his thumb from his mouth and instead put it in his own. He licked and sucked, until Ron's nervousness turned into arousal. "Viktor!" Viktor allowed Ron to pull him into a heated kiss but soon pulled back. "Come Ron, it is time."

And just like that his nerves were out of the roof, and he craved a strong drink. He quickly turned to Viktor and admitted it. That had been their rule from day one. Ron must _always_ tell Viktor when he was craving a drink, just a Viktor would tell him. They would keep each other from the bottle. At the confession, Viktor just pulled him into another hug, but didn't say anything. And Ron appreciated that, and felt his heart warm.. Things had not been all that gentle in the past. Remembering the rage that had filled him on occasion, Ron hugged Viktor tighter, burying his face in the taller man's neck. And still they said nothing.

A few minutes later, Viktor stood back and grinned at Ron, and Ron grinned back. But then Ron realized he did have something to say, before they went to the gathering. "I love you." Viktor grinned even wider. "I love you too." Viktor leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Ron was the one who pulled back this time, and he gathered his courage. Than he grabbed his partner's arm and apparated them to a familiar living room.

Memories swamped him, and Ron felt himself automatically take a step back into the embrace of Viktor. "Shhh." Viktor hugged him tightly to his chest. "You can do this. But if you need to leave, just let me know."

Walking slowly toward the noise in the room next door, Ron took a deep breath, gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and pushed the door wide open. The activity in the kitchen halted for a moment. Ron saw his Mom and Dad standing to the side, their fingers intertwined. He saw George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all standing together in the corner, obviously planning something. In the center of the room, Harry was sitting in a large, fluffy, chair, with Ginny sitting on his lap. Both of their hands resting on her engorged stomach. And then he saw Hermione. She was standing next to someone he didn't know. And his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. It should have bothered him, he had been so in love with her, but he felt Viktor take his hand. He turned to smile at the man, and when he turned back, he found red hair, and suddenly Ginny was hugging him tightly. And crying. Ron felt a chuckle come out of him, and then he felt his own tears slip down his face as he hugged his sister tighter.

Suddenly she pulled back and began beating against his chest. "Almost two years you stupid stupid brother! Why did you have to disappear for two years?" And then suddenly, he was surrounded by his family. His mother muscled his way to the front and whacked him with a wooden spoon she had found somewhere. But then she wrapped her arms around his middle, and began to sob. His father stood behind his mother, and placed one hand on her back, and the other on Ron's his brothers circled him and brought him into a hug. Soon they let go, and those who had cried, wiped their tears. Than Ron found himself looking at Harry.

Harry stood there, and didn't show any emotion whatsoever. "You better than?" Ron nodded his head once. He wasn't sure how else to respond. But then Harry smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Mate."

And then there was only one other person to greet. Ron felt his breath quickening slightly. But then he felt the reassuring weight of Viktor's hand on his back, and he walked toward her. Hermione seemed just as tense about this as he was, and that relaxed him slightly. "'Lo Hermione."

"Hello Ron."

There was an awkward pause, but then the man next to her held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Matthew Conwell."

Ron grabbed the man's hand reflectively and shook it. "Ron Weasley." Somehow, Ron's reaction had an almost audible sigh of relief fill the room. And then the talking started, and Viktor swept Ron from his former flame. A few times over the course of the night, the two of them would speak, and it wasn't until after everyone had sung Happy Birthday to Harry and sipped at the champagne while Ron and Viktor sipped their tea, did Ron finally blurt out. "I'm glad for you Hermione."

The room went silent, and Ron realized he had shouted the words. Hermione though didn't seem to mind but grinned instead. "I am so glad for you too Ron." Than Hermione was hugging him tightly, and Ron was awkwardly patting her back. Once she let go, Viktor grabbed him hand and pulled him into the darkness outside. Once they were far enough away Viktor turned and kissed Ron deeply. Than he let go, and went down on a knee.

Ron felt a blush fill his face, and he realized what Viktor was doing. "Ron Bilius Weasley, would you do the great honor of bonding with me?" With that Viktor pulled out a bright red velvet case, and inside sat two rings. And even with the dim lighting from the door Ron had no doubt that they were the bonding rings. Before Viktor could say anymore, Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Viktor looked worried, but then Ron whispered "Yes." Before pulling Viktor into a deep kiss.

Catcalls and whistles came from the house and Ron glared at them, before Viktor chuckled behind him. It was contagious and soon Ron was laughing, and the sound echoed over the field around the Burrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
